


Break

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Café, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa go to a cafe





	Break

Iwazumi eyes the wisps of breath swirling into the winter air, cupping his hands over his mouth in an attempt to trap some of the escaping heat between his fingers.

"AHHH it's freezing!!" A familiar voice pipes up from behind him, the sound of the gymnasium door rattling shut as the setter approached him, stomping his feet.

"You got everything?" Iwazumi rubs his gloved hands together and shoves them into his pockets, not that it helped his almost frost bitten fingers.

"Everything!" Oikawa winked, cheeks already beginning to blush pink from the cold.

Iwaizumi breaks into a brisk stride, staying still any longer would have him frozen stiff. Oikawa doesn't protest, instead quickly trails behind, hunched in attempt to utilise the ace's silhouette as a shield from the biting wind, hugging himself with little luck against the cold.

 

 

It's one of those evenings where the pair had lingered behind to do some free practice. Wordless yet passionate serves and receives, until the fading light catches them and tells them it's time to head home.

The night blankets the neighbourhood as the two battle the cold and the street lights flicker on, one by one, along with the shimmering stars.

"Iwa-chan!"

A tug at his coat prompts Iwaizumi to look back, the lower half of the setter’s face obscured by a tartan grey scarf. He can see the smile in the boy's eyes, a glistening sort of shine.

"Let's go to a cafe!"

Iwaizumi's initial reaction is to snort, before drawing his lips into a frown and he turns to face the setter, "we have practice tomorrow morning."

"But it's Friday! Tomorrow's the weekend! You won't be popular with the girls if you don't learn to loosen up a bit Iwa-chan!"

The playfulness in Okinawa’s voice tinkles and escapes into the night to which Iwaizumi lets out a reserved sigh. The setter's eyes suddenly shining brighter than the streetlight just moments away.

"Let's go Iwa-chan! Hurry up!"

A head start for Oikawa as he makes a quick turn down the next street, beckoning the ace from a distance, "I know a good place!".

Iwaizumi follows, pulling his scarf over his face to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

 

* * *

 

The cafe is alive with the buzz of lively chatter, clinking of cups and a soft piano melody from somewhere beyond. A little bell tinkles in welcome as the door swings open and the cold air rushes in along with two high school boys, scarves pulled up high over their noses to hide from the winter chill.

"Welcome! Seats for two?" An attentive waitress approaches them, a warm smile to greet the boys as they fumble to take their jackets off, scarves in hand.

"Thank you!" Oikawa sings and the waitress' smile seems to glow a little brighter upon seeing such a handsome youth.

The boys are seated in a small corner, next to a crackling, homey fireplace, the flames reaching out and licking the air every so often which distracted Iwaizumi as his partner ordered for them both.

"Hey Iwa-chan! You should be looking at me! Not the fireplace." The setter puts on a pout, propping his elbows on the table.

Iwaizumi tears his eyes away from the glowing embers and turns back around to face the setter. He isn't sure what he should do, it's the first time they've been to a place like this.

"You don't have to do anything Iwa-chan, just relax." The boy coaxed, leaning into his chair as if to demonstrate what he had meant, "...just enjoy yourself." Oikawa's voice was soft, as soft as the flickering orange glow that lit up his face and highlighted all his perfect features.

There's a short moment where Iwaizumi lets himself sink into the inviting, cosy atmosphere of the cafe. Letting his eyes wonder over the wooden owl clock, the small potted plants, the barista working passionately behind the counter. But he ends up catching Oikawa's gaze, almond eyes glimmering.

Before Oikawa can say anything, a waitress appears, placing down two matching cups and saucers along with a small plate with a ridiculously elaborate slice of cake perched on it. Iwazumi can't hear what the waitress is saying, he's too distracted by his partner, who's looking up and smiling. He then rushes to mumble a soft thank you as he realises she's leaving.

The ace turns away to distract himself and finds himself wondering how Oikawa can afford these sort of luxuries, picking up his drink and examining the art in the foam before bringing the cup to his lips.

"Do you like it?" The setter eyes Iwazumi as he takes a sip, noticing how the ace's hands are a bit too big to hold the cup comfortably, but there's a kindness to it, as to not break the fragile ceramic in his hands. Iwaizumi nods a little before drinking again and Oikawa rests his chin in his hands, admiring the boy before him, back lit by the flames from the fireplace.

The hot chocolate is just right for Iwaizumi, it's not too sweet and has a bitterness from the cocoa he rather likes, but doesn't drink often.

The knowing look the setter gives him makes him conscious of the liquid sliding down his throat, through his chest and welling up in his stomach like the hot coals of the fire.

"What did you get?" Iwaizumi asks a little too stiffly, placing the cup onto the saucer gingerly.

"Latte!" Oikawa replies cheerfully, finally attending to his own drink. He begins by taking out his phone, snapping photos from a few different angles followed by directing the lens at Iwaizumi, "say cheese Iwa-chan!", he laughs and Iwaizumi, used to the routine, doesn't bother moving.

 Oikawa lowers his phone and for a moment and admires the photo he's taken of his partner, tracing a fingertip down the side of the phone before putting it in the pocket of his pants and finally picking up his drink.

As he takes a sip he looks at Iwaizumi and at the cake, then back to Iwaizumi. To which the ace picks up a fork and digs at it, the fork sinking easily through the layer of powdered sugar and the soft sponge beneath it.

The inside is tinted green and without a doubt is some form of matcha flavoured cake. Iwaizumi isn't any sort of expert in sweets but the way the cake melts in his mouth and the softness of it astonishes him. The sweetness of the cake balancing out the hot chocolate from earlier.

Oikawa hums a "is it good?" As he hurries to place his cup down, eager to hear the ace's verdict on his choice of sweets.

"It's good." Iwaizumi replies honestly and he can tell Oikawa is relieved. He takes the fork and sections off another piece, holding it out towards Oikawa, "you try it.".

Oikawa stares at it for a moment as if the cake is poisoned but before Iwaizumi can comment on his reaction he abruptly bites down on the fork, with enough force to hear his teeth clink on the metal.

"Hey, careful." Iwaizumi warns as he pulls the fork back quickly, "you okay?" If anything happened to Oikawa, whether there was a chip on his tooth or a scratch on his skin Matsukawa and Hanamaki would never let him live it down.

Oikawa's eyes widen as he slowly tastes the cake and looks up, "this is really good...", he opens his mouth, "I want more Iwa-Chan!"

"What are you, a kid?!" Iwaizumi slides the other fork towards the setter. But the taller boy keeps his mouth open like a hungry baby bird, waiting for the ace to reciprocate.

Iwaizumi sighs and angrily sections off another bit of cake, holding it out as Oikawa leans forward to meet him, closing his eyes as he wraps his mouth around the fork.

Suddenly Iwaizumi's heart starts racing and the heat from the fireplace feels closer, as if it were escaping its enclosure and roaring at his back. He's becomes aware of the multiple stares aimed at the two of them and his arm recoils.

"Hey Iwa-chan what was that for?! At least warn me...what if I chip a tooth?! Mattsun and Makki would never let you live!!" The setter cradles his cheek as if he were hurt while the ace fumbles to pick up his cup, focusing his gaze on the remaining bits of foam floating on the liquid's surface.

The hot chocolate seems a lot more bitter than Iwaizumi had remembered, but the glowing warmth in his stomach doesn't die down.

 

* * *

 

The fire crackles softly, the cups are empty and the plate is clean, save a few sprinkles of powdered sugar and matcha crumbs.

Oikawa pulls his chair a little closer to the table, "Iwa-chan are you still mad?"

"I wasn't mad to begin with." The ace replied curtly, looking off vaguely into the cafe.

"Really?" Oikawa shuffles his chair again, bobbing into his partner's view and Iwaizumi glances at the boy before looking away again.

".... there’s just too many people around." He says quietly under his breath.

Oikawa blinks a few times, before his lips stretch into a smile. A pure hearted smile that didn't have any other sort of meaning beyond happiness. It makes Iwaizumi's chest tighten.

"Then I'll make it up to you Iwa-chan."

"...That's rare of you."

"Hey, I'm trying to being nice for once okay?!"

"I can't trust you when you're nice."

"I-waaaa-chaaaannn~!!" The setter has unknowingly shifted his chair next to Iwaizumi's, arms coiled around the ace's, violently shaking back and forth.

"Alright! Fine! Just get off me." Iwaizumi growls, shaking his arm free of the clinging setter, turning his wrist over to glance at his watch, "Anyway it's getting late, we should go."

Oikawa opens his mouth to protest, but Iwaizumi had already gathered his belongings, picking up his bag and sliding his phone into his pocket. The taller boy reluctantly follows, a dramatic frown pasted over his face which the other boy ignores and heads to the counter.

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi almost chokes at the total for their drinks and cake, trying to straighten his face as the lady at the cashier gives him a glance. He forces a quick nod as Oikawa pays and thanks the lady, making some small talk before heading towards the door, putting his jacket on as he walked. Iwaizumi did the same.

As the tinkle of the bell had welcomed them, it said a small goodbye as the pair headed back out into the cold.

 

* * *

 

The two pause outside for a moment as they adjust their coats and scarves, making sure they hadn't left anything behind in the homely cafe.

Iwaizumi waits patiently as Oikawa struggles to zip up his coat, noticing the yellow glow of the lights from inside the cafe catching in the setter's hair and lashes, bringing attention to the fact that his hair has grown a lot longer than Iwaizumi had remembered. He raises his hand to sweep a stray hair from Oikawa's eyes and the boy looks at him, eyes widening for a moment.

Iwaizumi reels back when he realises what he's doing, awkwardly tugging at his gloves to compose himself.

 

 

"...Oikawa."

"What is it Iwa-chan?"

The soft touch of Iwaizumi's forehead on his own startles Oikawa, as do the hands that wrap around his.

The gentle warmth still lingers from the cafe, their breaths fogging up and slipping out from between them, their hands tightening around one another.

Iwaizumi grins, "you owe me one, right?"

He tilts his head as Oikawa's arms wrap gently around the ace's neck and for a moment they can hear the soft piano, slipping from the cracks of the cafe door as the bitter taste of cocoa and coffee fill their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be drabble but somehow ended almost being 2k with little to no point. I apologise to anyone who thought this would have a plot, I just wanted some warm, comfortable IwaOis.


End file.
